I Could Not Ask For More
by Brittany Laine
Summary: The day he met her, he knew he liked her. The day she jumped with him, he knew he loved her. The day he became her boyfriend, he knew he wanted the world with her...and now, he's got it.
1. To Be or Not to Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Amy Sherman-Palladino's! Although, most of the time I wish I owned Logan (Insert Lorelai's 'Dirty!' here!)

Summary: Future Fic. Two Years after 'But I'm A Gilmore!' And…that's about it.

**Chapter One-To Be Or Not To Be **

It had been two years since they had officially become a couple. In the months following that day in his dorm room, they had fallen deeper and deeper in love. He'd been the first to say it. She was ecstatic…Her mother…not so much. Though, in time, she had come to like him. Actually, she had come to adore him and her daughter together. He had graduated the following year. Her impending graduation was just a few weeks away.

And as she stood in the bathroom, looking at anything but that white stick; waiting for an answer, all she could think about was him. Nothing else in the world mattered…not the graduation, or her new position at the newspaper, or grad school.

She took a deep breath. _This is it,_ she thought, preparing to check the results. She slowly lowered her head; her eyes resting on the bright pink line, standing out against the white background. _Oh my god._ She heard a door open and close; then footsteps; then his voice. "Rory? I'm home!"

She quickly disposed of the test, and wiped her eyes. She opened the door, and made her way downstairs.

"Hey," she said, walking towards him.

"Hey, Ace," he said sweetly. It was then that he noticed the tears. "Ace, what-"

She swallowed, and looked up at him. "Logan…we, uh…we need to talk."

Logan's hear began to pound. "O-okay," he said. He took her hand, and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch as he watched her wring her hands nervously.

"Rory, what's going on?"

Rory sighed. _It's now or never…_

"I-I took a test today, and, uh…Logan, I'm pregnant."

Logan stared blankly at her for a moment, processing his thoughts.

"Logan, please say something."

A smile slowly crept across his face. "I love you," he said. He leaned forward, and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said excitedly.

She laughed, relieved he was so happy. "Yes, you are," she said.

"Rory…do you want to get married, or…" Logan questioned, his face suddenly becoming serious.

Rory shook her head. "No," she said, simply.

"What/"

"Logan, I love you. You know that. I do want to marry you…eventually…when we want it. Not because of an obligation."

Logan nodded. "Okay."

Rory smiled. "Okay…I have to go see my mom and Luke," she said; standing from her seat on the sofa.

Logan smiled. "I knew that was coming sooner or later. Do you want me to go with you?"

Rory smiled, and shook her head, leaning down to kiss him. "No. This is a definite mother-daughter thing. I'll call you later."

She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed to Stars Hollow.


	2. It's Gonna Be Good

To all my reviewers:

First of all, thanks for all the support. I know this storyline is used a lot, but…I hope I can make it worth it. Thanks for everything. And to other people…hey, it's my story; I'll have them get married whenever I want them to get married. Get over it.

Chapter Two- It's Gonna Be Good

Logan sat silently on the couch as Rory left the apartment. His hand instinctively went to his pocket; fumbling for the tiny box that was hidden there, waiting to make its appearance. "Another time," he whispered to himself. "Another time"…:...

…:…Rory sat in her silver Prius, looking up at her mother's house. Would she be ashamed of her daughter? Would she resent her? "I guess there's only one way to find out," she told herself. She took a deep breath, and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool night air. She shut the door, and made her way up to the porch.

She opened the door, and called out for Lorelai. "Mom, Luke? I'm here!" she called, looking around, trying to see her.

"In here, honey!" Lorelai called from the living room. Rory made her way through the entry, and saw Luke and Lorelai sitting on the sofa, watching television. "Hey, sweets!" Lorelai said excitedly, jumping up to give Rory a hug.

"Hey, Mom. Hi, Luke," she said, smiling over at Luke who was watching from the couch. He smiled back at her and waved.

"Hey, Rory."

Lorelai led Rory to the chair across from the couch, and returned to her position next to Luke. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing my one and only beloved daughter tonight?" Lorelai asked.

Rory winced. _'Might not be so beloved anymore,' _ she thought cynically. She took a deep breath, and looked her mother straight in the eye. "Well, Mom, I kind of need to tell you something."

Lorelai reached for the remote, and shut off the remote. She looked at Luke briefly before turning back to Rory. "Ookay…" Lorelai said, afraid of what this conversation might be about.

Rory looked down at her hands; then back up at Lorelai. "I'm, uh…Logan and I…We…Mom, I'm pregnant. Logan and I are having a baby."

Silence.

Lorelai looked at Luke.

Silence.

Luke and Lorelai looked at Rory.

Silence.

Finally, much to relief of everyone in the room, Lorelai broke it. "I-I…Honey, that's…" She didn't finish her sentence. She slid off the couch, and kneeled down in front of Rory, and pulled her into a hug. "My baby's having a baby!" she said through her tears. "I'm happy for you, hon. I-I…Wow…This is…wow."

Rory laughed, and wiped the tears out of her eyes, leaning back to look at her mother. "Yeah…It was a bit of a shock for me. I-I don't know how it happened."

Leave it to Lorelai. "Aw, honey…Didn't I ever teach you anything? You see, when a man and a woman-"

"Mom! I know _how _it happened; I just thought we were being careful. It's a little shocking; Good, but shocking." Lorelai smiled, and nodded.

"I know sweetie. But, it's great, right? I mean you're happy? You're okay, he's okay, everything's okay, right?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

Lorelai clapped. "Okay, it's celebration time! I'm going to go get some drinks…Beer for us, Soda for you, missy!" she said happily. She got up, and headed to the kitchen, but stopped before leaving the living room. "Wait…where's Logan?"

"Um, he's at home. I told him to let me do this alone…In case it didn't go so well, you know…In case we weren't celebrating…In case Luke tried to decapitate him…" She smiled sweetly over at Luke, who returned an equally sweet, fatherly smile.

"Aw, Rory, I'm happy for you," he said. "I'm proud of you. Come here," he said, gesturing for Rory to hug him. She slid off the chair, and walked into Luke's arms. He squeezed her tight, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"Thanks, Luke," she said quietly.

"Okay, kid, go call Logan. He should be here for this!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I mean, hell, he's the father of my grandkid!"

Rory laughed, and pulled the cell out of her pocket, dialing the phone number. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…It'll all work out' _she thought, happily. _'It's gonna be good.'_


End file.
